1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling systems of the type especially adapted for use in connection with internal combustion engines.
More particularly, the present invention relates to pressurized cooling systems through which a liquid coolant in circulated.
In a further and more particular aspect, the present invention concerns improvements for continuously maintaining a volume of coolant within the system.